A Typical Love Story Featuring My Brother
by DrenchedInPink
Summary: A Jalex story.Suck at summaries,but please read this one!Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

How does she know that you love her?

"Mm,"Alex groaned,and turned around in her bed. She felt someone's

arms around her small,petite waist. She saw someone dark haired-was

certainly a boy who wore a wife beater and some blue plaid PJ's.

Alex smiled,and saw her brother hugging her. "Justin..hey,Justin!

Wake up,"Alex whispered,and tugged on his shirt,accidentally lifting

up his shirt,enough to show his beautiful 6-pack. Alex dreamily sighed,

staring at his abs. She slapped herself to stop looking,but that sound woke

up Justin. "Alex?"Justin wiped his eyes,and saw the TV still on,because they

were watching _"Little Miss Sunshine." _"Did you like the movie?"Alex teased.

"Well,it was so funny. I like all movies,except for..movies that I don't like..

although there was this horrible movie I saw on TV,I forgot what it was called

though."Justin started to talk again,but he saw his little sister with both hands on hips.

He knew what she was going to say,because he always got it. "Are you done?"

Alex giggled. They both stood up,and they both raced to turn off the TV.

Justin,on his defense picked up the petite girl,who was giggling uncontrollably,

as Justin was twirling around. They both landed on the couch,laughing.

"That was so fun,"Alex smiled,and looked into her brother's eyes.

"I might have not noticed this,but..you've got the prettiest eyes,ever."

Justin blushed at the compliment her sister gave her,but they noticed everything

was weird. "Are you hungry?"Justin grinned,he was happy. "Yes,a little bit.

I'm in the mood for.. bacon."Alex giggled, and felt her phone vibrating in her

back pocket. "Oh,jeez. The one spot I cannot reach. Justin,can you?"

Justin,without a word,reached into her pocket,slightly touching her ass.

Alex blushed,and before you know it,she turned red like a strawberry.

"Here you go,"Justin handed Alex her polka dotted Blackberry. "Thanks."

Alex took it,and checked the text message : Hey,Alex. It's James,wanna

hang out tonight? She politely,maybe,maybe not – ignored the text message.

"Who was it?"Justin asked,a little bit curious,but kept at his limit-he didn't

want to be nosy. "It's James. He asked me to hang out with him tonight,

but I ignored it."Alex yawned,and stretched making the t-shirt that Justin

gave her to warm up go up. You could see her stomach, part of her bra. Justin

couldn't help but look,but he kept it only up to her bra. He didn't wanna go that far,

his sister might think he's perverted. Alex stopped stretching, only to see her brother

looking at her. "Um,so why didn't you?"Justin said,hoping the topic he thought would

come up wouldn't. "We're watching a movie tonight,silly,"Alex playfully hit Justin in the

arm. "Oh,duh,yeah..about that,me and Miranda.."Justin got cut off. "Oh,uh,okay..just have fun

with Miranda."Alex cleared her throat,and stared off into space. "But..she can come,"Justin

suggested. He hated the way Alex got when she was sad. "Uh,no,it's okay,Justin. I can just

hang out with Harper." Alex smiled,a sympathy smile. "Are you sure?"Justin asked,

and in came the girl he was talking about..Miranda. "Hey Justin,Alex."Miranda kissed

Justin passionately. Justin opened his eyes, but didn't let go of the kiss. He saw Alex looking

at them,mostly the kissing motions. Okay,Alex mouthed with a nod at him. She left the room

with mixed feelings- disturbed, sad, and confused. Could it be,that she's jealous of Miranda?

Alex and Justin have an unbreakable bond- but so does Miranda. A more deeper bond,

with more passionate things to do than hug and kiss. "He loves her,you should be happy."

Theresa Russo,her mom said. "I am,mom. It's just I have feelings-that I don't why,but I have

them,and I am just so bugged about it."Alex explained. "Oh,well then..I suggest you tell

Justin about it. Talk to them about it,they'll understand."Theresa was always the mom to

go to,if you needed help,and advice. "Thanks mom,I'll think about it."Alex smiled,and

walked to the room,to see them making out. Alex felt like she was going to puke.

"Ahem."Alex cleared her throat,making sure she had no cough-and so she wanted

them to stop. "Oh,Alex."Miranda smiled. "Is it illegal,to make out in this house?

Especially making out with Justin."Alex teased. Justin laughed. "I am a really good kisser."

"Oh really?I'd like you to try."Alex giggled. "Sorry,but he's all mine."Miranda smiled,and kissed

him once more. "Can I talk to Justin,for a sec?"Alex asked. Miranda looked at her,and nodded.

"Whatever."Miranda yawned,seeing them walk with Justin's arm around Alex's waist.

"So,Alex,what do you wanna talk about?"Justin leaned on the kitchen counter. "Well,

I'm not sure why,but whenever I see you and Miranda doing whatever and whatnot,I kinda

feel a little weird. It's like..I'm mad,for some reason,which I don't know what for. And,I just

felt like I needed to talk to you about it..sorry if it feels a little weird,I,"

Alex got cut off by Justin's soft lips grinding on hers. She felt sparks,and closed her eyes.

It was her first kiss-she wanted to make it last. After a minute,they pulled back with their

eyes wide open. "Wow."They said,in unison. "Um..why did you..just kiss me?"Alex said,

her voice sounding surprised-but happy. "I'm sorry..it was an accident..and um,

I wanted you to shut up."Justin admitted,and smiled. "Please don't tell Miranda,she'll

kill me,and I really love you- I mean _her._"Justin begged. Alex took a deep,long sigh and

nodded. "Okay. Just don't do it again without telling me,"Alex smiled,and kissed her brother

on the cheek. "Okay,thanks Al."Justin grinned. They both started walking back,until

Alex smiled, "Oh,I'm trying a new nickname,Lex. I'm just waiting for it to catch up,you know?"

They looked at each other. "It isn't catching up,is it?"Justin laughed. They both hopped on the couch

with Justin in the middle,Alex to his left,and Miranda to his right.

"Uh,so what'd you guys talk about in there?"Miranda

asked. "Um,we talked about how...good that new movie

was!YEAH!That."Alex giggled,and looked at Justin.

They both started laughing like they're best friends,

and they're pulling some sort of prank.

"It must've been a comedy,then.."Miranda put her head

on Justin's shoulder. Alex,who felt a little wrong,

looked around. It was awkward for her,and fun for

Justin and Miranda. "What do you wanna watch?"

Justin had the remote control in his hand,flipping

through channels rapidly. "Oh,keep it here,I love

this show." Justin nodded at Miranda's command.

But I _hate_ this show,Alex thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:  
**the-potter-punk:it's not a oneshot ;) it's centered because I like it like that!  
gtkitten13: i know,rightt! :

_Chapter 2_

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

Alex,bored as can be with this TV show, fell asleep

on Justin's leg. "Alex..."Justin whispered. He moved her head to his chest. Alex,who was touching his stomach,

dug her head into his arms. Justin stroked her silk,

black head of hair that was uncontrollably curly.

"Justin..I gotta get back home,I'll see you,"Miranda smiled,

and with a kiss,she tiptoed out. Justin moved Alex to the rest

of the couch,and rested her head on his legs.

"Alex?"Justin whispered in her ear. "Mm,"Alex

woke up. "Where's Miranda?" "She left."Justin

yawned. "She did?I'm so sorry for falling asleep,

It was a bad TV show,and.."Justin,kissed her strawberry

tasting lips. "It's all my fault."Alex smiled,but could

she be falling for her sweet,funny,a little awkward

brother? Max walked in,when they were looking into

each other's eyes. "Oh,hey guys,"Max smiled,and sat on

his sister. "Ow,Ow!"Alex giggled. "Get off your sister,

just tell her to make room!"Theresa came by with a dish of sweet and salty popcorn. "Ooh!I want some,"Justin dug

his hand inside the bowl,and took two handfuls of popcorn,

for him and Alex. Wow,tons of kisses and it's before

twelve o'clock. I'm really lucky today,Justin thought,and

smiled to himself. He had been awfully lucky,because

he'd never get a kiss from anyone but Miranda-

well,there was a dog,and his mom,of course.

"You're really a good kisser. Miranda was right."Alex whispered in Justin's ear,sending chills up his spine. He moved a little. "Just wait,I'll improve."He smiled,and looked

at her. "Wanna watch a movie right now?We'll make another bowl of popcorn. We can watch..One Missed Call. Okay?In the basement..too."Justin suggested. Alex gave a little nod,

and headed to the kitchen to microwave her favorite popcorn.

Justin,meanwhile,went to his room to grab the movie,

than ran-well,tripped downstairs. He hopped onto the

couch in the basement,turned on the lights,and put

on the movie. A moment later,Alex made her small

steps down the stairs to the basement,and sat in the

couch. "Start the movie!"Alex exclaimed. She was

excited- she didn't know what would happen during

the movie. "STARTING THE MOVIE!"Justin laughed,

and pressed play. The movie started,and the ring tone in the movie made Alex scream,and dig her head inside Justin's arms. "Okay,okay,it's just a movie,"Alex kept telling herself,

but just ended up screaming,even though to Justin, it wasn't

awfully scary. He didn't know if Alex was doing this

on purpose,just to get a little something-something, but he

played with it anyway. "AHH!Oh my gosh,it's moving!It's alive."Alex was scared stiff. It was the first scary movie

she'd watched in a while,so it felt new. "Is it over..?"

Alex said,it was a very long movie for her. Even if it was

only an hour and a half. "Well,you finished all our popcorn,

by..um,throwing it when you were scared or jumped,so,"Justin chuckled, he loved his sister. The

lights turned off really spooked her,Justin thought.

"I love you,"Justin kissed her head. "You,too,"Alex giggled.

"Well,come on,let's go upstairs,"Justin suggested. "'Kay,"Alex smiled,giggled,and they made their way

to the living room. "Wanna swim?"Justin looked

eager to go and fool around in the water,he hadn't swum in a while. "Sure,whatever. I'll go change,"Alex went inside her room,and Justin went inside his. Alex looked around in

her drawer that had swimsuits inside. "Oh,this is cute,whatever."She slipped on a polka dot bikini that was

rather a little revealing,but she got on a cover up.

Meanwhile,Justin,who didn't really care what he wore,

he just put on some plaid swim trunks, and jumped

into the pool where Alex was. "WOO!"Justin smiled,

and pushed his sister in. She screamed, "You are so dead!"

They played pool basketball for a little while. "Woo!Justin

0 Alex 2!I'm beating you down, baby!"Alex laughed,and cheered.


End file.
